


Gardenzio

by Arwen88



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il documento d'identità di Barney capita una sera per caso nelle mani di Gunnar ed è purtroppo il giorno in cui lo svedese scopre l'esistenza di un secondo nome tra quello che conosce lui e il cognome del suo capo squadra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardenzio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/gifts).



Gunnar si fermò, lo sguardo fisso sul documento d'identità di Barney che per puro caso gli era finito in mano. "...Gardenzio?"  
Barney poco più in là si immobilizzò peggio di una lucertola o di un coniglietto colpito dai fari di un auto, capendo che la fine era vicina.  
Gunnar spostò lo sguardo sulle sue spalle nude, stringendo le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere subito. Magari era un errore di stampa. "Ti chiami davvero Gardenzio?"  
"Sì." Bastò una semplice sillaba quasi ringhiata per far scoppiare a ridere il cecchino senza più freni, senza che potesse o volesse riuscire a fermarsi, chiedendosi cosa avessero avuto in mente i suoi genitori.  
Barney si voltò verso di lui e per un attimo la sua espressione oscillò dal profondamente irritato allo spazientito fino al semplicemente contento nel vederlo ridere rilassato.  
Alla fine lasciò che un sorriso gli increspasse le labbra e si sporse verso il proprio uomo, baciandolo sulle labbra, stringendolo a sé con un braccio attorno ai fianchi e tentando di soffocare la sua risata senza troppo successo. Non ci volle molto perché finisse a ridere anche lui sulle sue labbra. "Io lo odio!"  
"Ma no! È..." Non riuscì a concludere, scoppiando a ridere persino più forte. Non era proprio nulla, era semplicemente osceno.  
Barney lo spinse all'indietro per pochi passi finché non si ritrovarono entrambi sdraiati sul letto, e poco importava che quel materasso fosse largo solo una piazza e mezzo e un po' troppo stretto per due uomini della loro stazza: al momento era perfetto e non lo avrebbero scambiato con nient'altro al mondo.  
Rimasero lì abbracciati a ridere e baciarsi sulle labbra per buona parte del resto della sera, il documento dimenticato per terra vicino al comodino.  



End file.
